User blog:Iggyvolz/Fightmon the Game: Reemon production will resume shortly
We are back and will soon be working on updating Fightmon the Game: Reemon. The game has gotten tons of complaints, and we will work on addressing each one. = Things that have happened since first release = Stencyl 3.0 is coming soon Stencyl is the software that I am currently developing Fightmon the Game: Reemon with. It is projected for late November or early December. It will bring new features: *HTML5 support (for iPods, iPads, iPhones, iBoards, icomes out before January, and Androids), we can also add new features to our games, like joysticks and keyboards. For more information on the new features we can add, check out this blog post. *Running under Haxe software - this means we can also post it to Google Chrome app store, Windows 8 app store, and have it run quicker on all devices! *Simplified code - you probably don't care if the code is simplified or not, but I do :) MediaWiki Update on wiki! *The default user signature now contains a talk link in addition to the user link. *Built-in method for making tables collapsible. Instead of adding custom JavaScript to your wiki, you can now just use the class "mw-collapsible". *File extensions (e.g. .jpg) will be automatically added to filenames on upload if the user specified a filename without an extension *Images are now autorotated according to their EXIF orientation. This only affects thumbnails; the source remains unrotated *The "This is a minor edit" checkbox is not available when you create a page or new section *Support for metadata in SVG files (title, description) *Inline rendering/thumbnailing for Gimp XCF images *The parser cache is now shared amongst users whose different settings aren't used in the page *A variety of category sort-related fixes, including: **In English, lowercase and uppercase letters now sort the same **Subcategories, ordinary pages, and files now page separately **When several pages are given the same sort key, they sort by their names instead of randomly *Interlanguage links display the page title in their tooltip *Special:Listfiles now supports a username parameter *And much more! Wiki updates nothing :( Game updates still nothing :( Stuff that I'm doing *I'm working for an organization called Eternity Inc.. I'm currently writing the PHP for their wiki, so I won't have a ton of time to work on this. I'll get it done by the end of the year (hopefully sooner), but I'll work on Fightmon as much as I can *I have a website at http://iggyvolzgames.web44.net. It's pretty pitiful, but it's a work in progress. Plus, I'm not good with website design. = My goals for Fightmon the Game: Reemon = Though I haven't officially gotten approval from 2years-too-young, I'm pretty sure he'll support the continuation of game development. Here's my updated goals for the game: Next game update by end of November The game looks very pitiful. It is getting awful reviews. We at least need some sort of update, even if it's just a screen that says "Update coming soon!" at the beginning of the game. Full game update by end of January I'm quite busy this time of year, both with the Eternity Inc. wiki and other things in my life, so I'll have to leave a lot of time. This will: *Include a bonus incentive for active users on the wiki *Include more levels *Fix all bug reports *Include all Series 1 enemies (Series 2 enemies will not be included at all) *Be thouroughly tested before launch *Start developing the story (instead of just being a little demo) *Start using Stencyl 3.0, using joysticks and other features for iPods, iPads Multiplayer game by ??? This is the big question mark. The game would get a lot of publicity if it was multiplayer. But I'm having a hard time implimenting it. The game will have to have a solid footing before this starts. Newsletter by this Saturday If we will make this a good game, we need to attract users. We then need to coordinate our efforts by doing the newsletter. Category:Blog posts